A Little Fairy
by NEMESIS-THE AVENGER
Summary: "I found a little fairy Someone had discarded on the ground. I picked her up, put her in my pocket. Never again will she be alone." Loosely based off of a poem by David Harris where Gajeel finds a little injured fairy and decides to take her home. Characters are a bit OOC(is that the right term?)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to update, but I had an idea, and went with that instead. This is very loosely based off of a poem by David Harris call "A Little Fairy" I own nothing, and the characters are kinda OOC (is that the right term?)**

* * *

_I found a little fairy _  
_someone had discarded on the ground. _  
_I picked her up _  
_put her in my pocket. _  
_Never again will she be alone. _  
_She can now sit on my desk _  
_as she has found a new home. _  
_If I have, any wishes _  
_I hope she will grant them to me. _  
_This little fairy I found _  
_someone had discarded on the ground._

* * *

**"GET BACK HERE, CAT!"** Gajeel Redfox yelled, running through the forest. His cat, PantherLily (often just referred to as "Lily"), had run off when Gajeel had opened the front door so he could collect his mail. So the man had to run after his cat.

_"I know he's an indoor and outdoor cat, but he's never sprinted past me to get outside before, and he's been actin' all weird today. Starin' out the window and pacing around the house. I have to find him before that thunderstorm the weatherman predicted comes. Lily is fuckin terrified of thunderstorms." _Gajeel thought to himself, running through the forest, dodging branches, and jumping over logs, calling his cat's name. Suddenly, he heard his cat yowling and meowing loudly. He stopped mid-sprint, and turned toward the sound, and started walking.

"The fuck is that cat on about?" he growled to himself, pushing aside a branch. "This better be good, ca-"

Gajeel stopped mid-sentence when he saw his cat, and the…. Girl that he was sitting by. She had short blue hair that surrounded her head like a halo. Her eyes were closed, and she had a medium-sized cut on her forehead that was still bleeding slightly. Obvious tear tracks and blood stained her beautiful face. She was wearing a torn orange dress that stopped mid-thigh, showing off her legs. Her legs were covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises, and her feet were bare and cut up. Her arms were in the same state as her legs and close to her chest. And….. She had… wings. Fucking wings. They were almost transparent, with delicate veins. And one was a bit torn. Gajeel felt a sudden surge of anger at all of her injuries. He looked at his cat, who looked back at him as if to say "are you going to help her or not" and then carefully picked up the petite girl. Placing hand under her head, and the other beneath her knees, he lifted her up, and gently placed her over his shoulder, and grabbed Lily in his other arm. Then he started back home, wondering what happened to her, how fairies are apparently real, and how they can't really fit in your pocket.

Upon reaching home, he put down his cat, opened the door, and went inside. He had just closed the door when the sound of thunder rang out, followed by the sound of heavy rain. He didn't bother looking for Lily, he knew that he'd be under the couch or his bed. He carried the fairy girl to the kitchen, where he swept everything off the table with his free arm. Carefully placing her on the table, he went and got the first aid kit, some blankets, and two washcloths. On his way back to the kitchen, he grabbed a pillow as an afterthought. Upon arriving back at the kitchen to see that she still hadn't stirred, he lifted her up again to place one of the blankets on the table. Placing her back on the blanket, he put the pillow under her head, and went to the sink to get the washcloth wet. Coming back, he carefully wiped away the dried blood off of her face, and what had dried on the cut on her forehead. After wiping the excess water away, he pulled a roll of bandages out of the first aid kit, and began to wrap them around her head. Once finished, he put the roll back and went to rinse the washcloth off. After rinsing it, he moved to her arms, wiping away any blood and dirt with a gentle touch from years of taking care of his younger cousins' injuries. Once her arms were washed and dried, he began to place adhesive bandages on the cuts and scrapes, repeating the process on her legs and feet. Once all of the injuries on her body had been taken care of, he looked at her wings. He reached towards them, planning on seeing if he could somehow bandage them or something. He had no more than brushed them with his fingertips when the girl suddenly shot up, and immediately fell off the kitchen table from the sudden movement. Gajeel lost it.

"Are you okay, little fairy?" He managed to say, walking around the table to help her up, roaring with laughter as he went. He rounded the table to find the fairy sitting on the floor, anger apparent across her features, her big hazel eyes burning.

"I am, thank you. I assume it was you who bandaged me up?" She asked, arms crossed across her chest, wings fluttering in what Gajeel could only assume was anger. Her voice was silvery and sweet, even with the tinge of anger in it.

"Yeah, I did" Gajeel said, after his laughter had subsided' "I found you in the woods after my cat decided to run out of the house like his ass was on fire. Name's Gajeel." He said, offering her his hand to get up. She took it with a small smile, and stood up.

"Well then, Gajeel, thank you for your kind deed," she said, brushing the dirt off of her dress and fixing the ribbon in her hair. "My name is Levy." She smiled, lighting up the room. Gajeel gave a small smile back, because her's was contagious.

"You got a home, little fairy?" Gajeel asked as he began to clean up the kitchen, looking at her curiously. He noticed how her shoulders and wings dropped.

"No, I don't" she said quietly, looking at the tiled floor, "I was abandoned by my family this morning. My aunt and uncle were tired of me, so this morning, when my aunt and I were flying to the berry patch, she knocked me out of the sky to die." Her shoulders were shaking with her cries. ''I- I'm s-s-surprised m-m-my w-wings w-w-weren't r-r-r-ripped o-off w-when I-I w-was f-f-falling." She was sobbing, her voice wobbly and breaking.

Gajeel went over to her, and did something that was unusual for him: he hugged her. Carefully, of course, because of the wings, but he pulled her to his chest, wrapping her up safely in his arms. He gently maneuvered her into the living room to sit on the couch. He sat down, and she curled into his lap, still crying. He smoothed his hand over her hair gently, and slowly rocked her back and forth. At that moment, remembering the pain that he experienced when his father had left him, he made a decision. He took his finger and raised her chin. Seeing the tears that were streaming down her face, and the heartbreak in her eyes solidified his decision. She could stay with him.

"Hey, little fairy, you can stay here with me and my cat. This can be your home, now, that sound good?" He said, hoping that the possibility of a home would make her smile again. Her eyes grew wide.

"R-really?" she asked, her eyes full of hope "D-do y-you r-really m-mean it?" her voice was still wobbly, but her eyes were brighter now.

Gajeel nodded, and her face lit up "Oh thank you, Gajeel!" she said happily, breaking into tears again, but this time, the tears were more happiness than sadness.

She continued to cry for a while, thanking him profusely as he comforted her. Finally, her breathing began to slow, and her "thank you"s stopped. She had fallen asleep. Noticing this, Gajeel carefully picked her up off of his lap, and placed her on the couch. He went and got her a blanket and a pillow. As he walked back to the living room, he made a note to thank his little cousin, Wendy for needing so much comfort when she was young. Upon his return, he put the pillow down, and laid her head on it. Taking the blanket, he carefully positioned it so it wasn't touching her wings. Once he was done, he decided to sleep in the living room as well, so he got himself a blanket and pillow, got comfy in his recliner, and fell asleep to the sound of the rain outside.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! If you have any thoughts about this, please leave a review if you have moment. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Nemesis here. Thank you to hisuichanxx and the Guest who suggested I continue this story. This is the first chapter from Levy's point of view, beginning at the house where she lived with her aunt and uncle, and ending at her falling asleep in Gajeel's arms. As always, Fairy Tail isn't mine. If it was, there would be a plush of every main member of Fairy Tail, and every main exceed. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy brat!" shouted Aunt Nettle, kicking Levy in the stomach. "We have to go and gather berries for dinner, and you haven't even done your chores!" After one more swift kick, Aunt Nettle stormed off to her room, leaving Levy in the corner; her arms around her stomach in pain.

She stood up a moment later, arms around her stomach. She walked to the door of her Aunt and Uncle's bedroom and knocked. After a moment, her Aunt came to the door, a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice harsh and grating. Levy shrunk away.

"I… I just wanted to ask if I could have a small something to eat before I went about my chores, ma'am." Levy said, looking at the floor so as not to provoke her Aunt. She wrung her hands nervously, waiting for an answer. She heard her aunt scoff.

"No, you can't. Not after you failed to wake up on time. Now go get your chores done, or you wont be allowed lunch, either." And with that, her Aunt slammed her door in Levy's face, the noise causing her to flinch. She sighed, her wings low, and went about her chores.

An hour later, the pots and pans shone like a mirror, the shelves were free of dust, and breakfast was made for her Aunt and Uncle. After washing her hands, she went and knocked on her relative's room, calling out that breakfast was ready. Her Aunt and Uncle came out of their room, and sat down to eat. Levy bowed her head, lowered her wings, and clasped her hands in front of her. "Is breakfast made to your satisfaction?" she asked, making sure not to make any direct eye contact.

"Meh. Good enough, I guess. Now, go get changed into something presentable. I will not have you embarrassing me with your disgraceful appearance at the berry patch. Are we clear?" her aunt asked, while making a shooing motion.

"Yes ma'am," Levy said, turning to get her nice dress from the small chest that was right next to her corner. "May I have a short shower, ma'am?" she asked, hoping to get the dust out of her hair, and check the bruise that she could feel on her stomach.

"Fine, whatever. Just get out of our sight," her Aunt growled. Levy squeaked out a "thank you" and scurried off before her aunt could change her mind.

One short, lukewarm shower later, Levy was standing in the common room of the small home in her favorite orange dress with the white bow, with her hair piled on her head, and her yellow ribbon holding back her bangs. Her Aunt came out of her room, holding two bags, one bulging, and one not. Levy was intrigued, but knew better than to question her Aunt. Catching the empty bag that was thrown at her, she followed her Aunt outside, where they took flight after casting a concealment spell on themselves.

They were half-way to the berry patch, when her Aunt called out to her, "Hey, brat! Look at me!"

Levy turned towards her Aunt, who was right behind her. And felt something hit her in the head. She fell like a stone, stunned, unable to fly. She screamed for help, but her Aunt just laughed and shouted something that sounded like "Good riddance".

Levy was falling through the air, when she felt herself hit the tree tops. She curled her wings into herself as close as they would get to protect them. She felt the cuts as they appeared on her body. Blood from the wound her Aunt caused clouded her vision, making the greens and browns from the trees hazy. She screamed out in pain as her wing was torn slightly. Then she hit the back of her head hit a branch, and all she saw was darkness.

She jolted awake at the sensation of someone touching her injured wing, and then fell off a table with a thump. She was aware of the sound of laughter, and looked up to see a table, and part of what looked like a mane of black hair. She looked around at her surroundings, coming to the conclusion that she was in a human kitchen. And a semi-messy one at that. The sound of laughter was closer, and between a bout of laughter, she heard "Are you okay, little fairy?"

She looked up angrily, with her arms crossed, and her wings fluttering with irritation, to see a beast of a man. He had tan skin and a long, black mane that flowed wildly down his back. He was very muscular, and his strong arms were pierced and covered in scars. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a dark gray short-sleeved shirt that said "Iron Man" on it. Looking at his face, she discovered that the man had no eyebrows, only three silver studs where eyebrows should be. Three more studs lined both sides of his nose, and three on each ear. And he had two more beneath his mouth. He had sharp canine teeth, and his eyes…. His eyes were crimson. Levy was taken aback by his appearance and his loud, grating laughter, which was irritating.

"I am, thank you. I assume it was you who bandaged me up?" she said, with her arms still crossed, while she felt her wings flutter angrily.

After his laughter had subsided, he spoke again "Yeah, I did. I found you in the woods after my cat decided to run out of the house like his ass was on fire. Name's Gajeel," he said, offering her his hand to help her up. She allowed a small smile at his simile, took his hand, and stood up.

"Well then, Gajeel, thank you for your kind deed," she said, suddenly aware of the dirt on her dress, and the ribbon in her hair. She brushed away the dirt and fixed the ribbon before continuing, "My name is Levy." And then she smiled brightly, receiving a small smile in response from Gajeel, who then began to tidy up the kitchen, turning his back to her briefly.

"You got a home, little fairy?" he asked, curiosity burning in his eyes as he turned to look at her. She felt her wings droop, and her shoulders dropped as well.

"No, I don't," she said quietly, looking down at the floor as the memories from this morning came rushing back at once. "I was abandoned by my family this morning, when my Aunt and I were flying to the berry patch, she knocked me out of the sky to die." She was sobbing now, and embarrassed to be crying in front of this total stranger, but she couldn't stop herself. "I- I'm s-s-surprised m-m-my w-wings w-w-weren't r-r-r-ripped o-off w-when I-I w-was f-f-falling." Levy hated the way her voice was breaking, but she was hurt, and unwanted by her own family.

Suddenly, she was wrapped up in strong arms, and pressed into a chest that smelt strangely of metal and something kind of earthy and spicy. She felt how Gajeel carefully placed his arm above her dropping wings. She felt herself being maneuvered somewhere, until she felt Gajeel sit down and pull her into his lap where she curled up, holding onto his shirt for dear life while she cried. Suddenly, there was a hand smoothing her hair, and she was being rocked gently back and forth. After a minute, Gajeel tilted her chin up with his fingers, and looked into her eyes, which still had tears streaming out, and his blood-red eyes hardened into rubies.

"Hey, little fairy, you can stay here with me and my cat. This can be your home, now, that sound good?" he rumbled, his ruby eyes soft and hopeful. Levy's eyes widened, thinking it was too good to be true.

"R-really?" she asked, her entire soul full of hope, "D-do y-you r-really m-mean it?" she could still hear how her voice wobbled, but she knew her eyes would be brighter with hope. He nodded, and her whole world became bright. "Oh, thank you, Gajeel!" she said, filled with happiness. She began to cry again, but this time, she was happy, and she thanked him over and over while he smoothed her hair and rocked her back and forth. Until she finally drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may or may not post another chapter for this. It all depends on where the winds of inspiration lead me. Review if you have a moment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third installment of "A Little Fairy." I hope you enjoy, and, as always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gajeel was woken up by the afternoon sun in his face, and his cat licking his nose. He grunted and threw his arm over his eyes, while placing his cat on the floor. He sat there for a minute until his general grogginess was gone. Standing up, he looked over towards his couch, where Levy the little fairy was sleeping. Deciding not to wake her, he carefully padded to the kitchen, Lily hot on his heels. His stomach let out a dying whale noise when he reached the kitchen. Heading over to the fridge, he opened it and carefully grabbed the ingredients to make a ham sandwich, and kiwi juice for the dark gray cat that was wrapped around his ankles. Turning and closing the fridge, he placed the ingredients down on the counter before going to pour the juice in Lily's special kiwi bowl. He had just finished that when he heard a sleepy voice ring out.

"You give your cat kiwi juice?" Levy said, and he turned to find her standing by the kitchen table, rubbing her eyes adorably, wings lowered.

"Yeah, " he rumbled, turning and placing the jug back in the fridge before looking back at her. "He's a weird cat. I was eatin a kiwi one time, and he damn near clawed my fuckin pants off to get to it. So now I give him a bowl of kiwi juice every day, " he said, leaning back against the fridge to look at her. She giggled.

"What's his name?" She asked, going over and crouching to rub Lily's ears. Gajeel could hear his cat purring.

"Lily, " he said, and Levy turned towards him, confusion evident in her face. "Its short for PantherLily. Don't ask me why he's named that, he's a fuckin rescue cat." Gajeel said, feeling very defensively of he and his cat's masculinity all of a sudden. Levy giggled again.

"Well, he's cute. I like him" she said, standing up and brushing off her torn dress. Suddenly, Gajeel had a thought.

"Wait here, Little Fairy," he said, leaving the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Heading down the hall to his room, he went in and grabbed a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and two rubber bands off his desk. (Just in case) Heading back into the kitchen, he found Levy sitting in the floor with her legs curled underneath her, petting the cat in her lap. She looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Here you go, Little Fairy," he said, tossing her the articles of clothing and rubber bands. "Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the right. Go get changed. Let me know if you need help cutting holes for your wings," he added as an afterthought as he handed her scissors he had gotten out of a drawer. She gently placed the cat on the floor and stood up, carrying the clothes as she said "thank you" over her shoulder, leaving Gajeel to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

Gajeel had just finished eating his sandwich when he heard her cry out for help. Standing up, he hurried to the bathroom to see what was wrong. He knocked on the door, and after hearing her say he could come in, he opened the door. She was standing there, her orange dress still on, with the addition of his boxers on her legs, holding his shirt and scissors, looking frustrated. Gajeel stifled the sudden urge to boop her on the nose.

"Need help cuttin the back, Little Fairy?" He asked, looking at her wings. She sighed irritability.

"Yes," she ground out, wings fluttering in what he could only assume was frustration. She handed him the shirt and the scissors. "Can you do it?" She asked, sounding skeptical. He shrugged.

"Think so." He said, carefully looking at the way her wings were positioned on her back before making two long slits in the shirt that started a few inches below the collar, and ended three feet before the hem (A/N: Gajeel owns some REALLY long shirts). Handing the shirt and scissors back to Levy, he turned around and closed the door. She opened it a moment later, causing him to turn around to see her in his shirt, which went almost to her knees, and his boxers, a look that was absolutely adorable and sexy. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He stepped back so she could leave the bathroom, and followed her back to the kitchen, admiring how her nice her ass was, and thinking about how he'd have to ask his friend Juvia to bring some clothes for her or something; because Levy walking around in nothing but his shirts and boxers for more than a day or two would NOT fly well, (A/N: Sorta a pun) as his dick oh-so-helpfully reminded him while he watched her saunter away. And his mind froze, because he had just met her, and he was already attracted to her. And that scared him.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Just OK? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer and better. Please read and review if you have a moment!**


End file.
